The only way
by digimon yugioh pokemon lover
Summary: this is a Matt x Davis but not a yaoi which you will understand after the first chapter also the drama is a hopefull part that will come in later if it has already came in pllease let me know in a review
1. The new Davis

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I have watched all of season 1-5

Chapter 1: Davis's POV

I was here, I was finally here. I had went through all the procedures and was fine but was it really worth it?

Getting a sex change for the one I loved, yes it was worth it. Matt was the one, my best friend and even my secret love.

It was finally the day that I got to change my gender because of the stupid fact that Matt was straight. After this I could get him and nothing could stand in my way. I would tell him and then we would be together forever.

I knew it was not a good idea but I had no choice it was for me, it was for him and most importantly it was for true love. Every time we touched, every time we were together and even when he accidentally kissed me I could tell that he knew we were supposed to be together but I knew he ignored it for his 'image' and so what I had a way for us to be together and we would.

"Davis it's time are you sure you want this?" Tai said, Tai was the only one that new, he was the only one that understood, he was the only one that would understand.

I didn't have many friends. My only friends were the one that i went to the digital world with. Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, TK, Kari, Joe and Izzy who were the original eight digidestined along with Yolei and Cody.

Since TK and Kari were together along with Izzy and Mimi, Sora and Joe as well as Yolei and Cody. It was hard to come out their was one other person though but I hated him, Ken was Tai's boyfriend. He had tried to kill the one I loved and blamed it on a misunderstanding with no proof at all.

He thought he saw them kissing and thought that Matt was going to rape him how could he think that and why would Matt want to do that. No offence to Tai but I mean Matt's a hunk, a rock star and an angel but wait if he wouldn't go for Tai who turned over 1000 people gay then how would he go for me even if I was a girl.

No I can't think about that I have got to think positive like I can be with him, like he can be mine and also that the two of us can become one and not alone. Hopefully I can stop him from being lonely and get him to finally be with me.

"We are now ready for your operation to start and know you are fully ready for this procedure but if you are having second thoughts then you may go."

"No, no, no I'm definitely ready for this and you can say anything you want but make sure I come out of this as a girl because it is the only way so please just hurry up, do it and get it over with."

Maybe I should have said that a little quieter so that not everyone heard me, started staring at me and ultimately started whispering about me.

They took me in and after the procedure I looked hot, better than I thought I would. Better than I even thought possible.

I knew what to do, I would have to go to Matt's party so that I could tell him before anyone that came to my apartment found out and told him all about the new me.


	2. The birth of Sharon

disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

chapter two: Matt's POV

"Hey guys anything new happen while I went for a shit."

"For fuck sake would you mind your fucking language and yes a hot new chick came in and sat by the karaoke," My best friend Tai said.

"Oh my god we have been through this loads of times my titanium devil do not be ironic because it is really not funny," Ken said .

"What does that mean Ken? Why did you call Tai your and I quote titanium devil?" Yolei asked intrigued as always.

"It means-"Ken started to politely say but then for some unknown reason Tai jumped on his lap and they started making out like mad tongues and all. At first Ken resisted and was confused but then caught on and made the most of it.

"Ken we agreed not to use them names outside the bedroom," Tai whispered but we all heard and sniggered as quietly as possible but he turned around and give us a double threat the evil eyes and the death look mixed in one!

"I know sorry, okay I won't say them then if it will make you happy," he said with his fingered cross and leaned in for a quick kiss then said "I will go get some drinks."

Ken stood up as Cody blocked the path unbeknownst to Tai at the minute what was happening and then Ken showed Tai that he had his fingers crossed and said "the titanium part is because he get's as hard as titanium and the devil is because he's a horny devil. Isn't that right my little titanium devil also why do you think our song is titanium?"

We all tried not to laugh but it was as hard as Tai the 'titanium devil' got and he was now blushing like mad. It looks like Tai has a new nickname that he will never live down.

At this point I got up and went over to see the angel, paid the man for the champagne and service so i expected it to be really high but it was only 500 pounds total and after the five hours that I had been gone I expected it to be at least 1,000 pounds minimun. I'm glad I met my angel in Britain it seemed to be a lot cheaper. Then I said the two worst things I could ever say

"Hey did it hurt when you fell from heaven and you must have fell into Tennessee because your the only ten I see ,"how lame I thought to myself.

she let out a most magnificent giggle but not because it was funny but because it was really really bad and then said "Really that's what you've got, that's all you have got is that what an angel like you came up with,"

"I was just warming up I figured I would only need to be here two seconds but I was wrong I only needed one and- wait did you just call me an angel because I was thinking the same thing earlier about you how weird and I'm saying all of this aloud aren't I," so I then walked to the left a bit and got to the karaoke machine and put on troublemaker by Olly Murs featuring Flo Rider.

"I'm still waiting to be impressed and can you hurry up because I want to leave before the century is over."

"This song, could it be talking about you? If yes or no you will have to ring me to let me know."

"I guess if I have to."

"Good I will hold you to that I promise and also what is your name?"

"My name is D-um ... eh ... Ur ... er ... Sharon yes that's it Sharon. What's your name then"

"My name is Matt and I hope you will give me a ring soon. Here my number is on this napkin."

"Ok see you later."

"Hey wait how did you get in."

"Oh ... er ... funny story, do you know Davis I am one of his less known friends and he wanted to show me off to his soccer coach."

"Oh okay well Tai's over here if you want i will show you."

notes: hoped you enjoyed, so till next time and if the sex change was not detailed enough for you sorry i have been informed that it's not good enough so I will maybe rewrite some parts at the end.

TBC


	3. The funeral

Just saying thank you to everyone that has been reading this also please please review and I will try and get a new chapter out at least once a week until it is done and any suggestions for more story's or chapters or anything like that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Chapter 3: Matt's POV

No, no, no, no, no. What should I do? It had been two days since I met her but was it to early to call? I needed a ruling here so who better to go to than Cody.

I still can not believe it. How many now? 7000 or more. I can not be sure but he is a pimp after all and has to 'train' and 'test' out every single women who came in and even some men but they were rare for him but he says he doesn't mind. He is so bisexual although he will not admit it. How Yolei survived this is and will be a mystery to me.

Well might as well try and see what happens. No answer strange he always answers even if it is during sex although sometimes i wish he wouldn't pick it up when he's cuming because screaming my name doesn't really help anyone especially the person who's bouncing up and down or something like that.

The only time Cody didn't pick up the phone was, was, was ... when his grandpa died!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." I almost screamed whilst running down the road in my pyjamas, well at least they were black so they wouldn't stand out ... as much.

When i got their i noticed everything was silent and the ceremony had just about begun.

When i got their i noticed all of our friends, the new girl and no Davis so obviously i was a little scared.

"... has picked is Matt, Matt are you here" The priest said as I was walking in.

What, me who where they, what could i say.

"Would no one else like to go first for em them."

"no he wants you to go first."

"yes." I said a little to excitedly.

"What? Are you happy?"

"I said yes" but this time sadly.

I walked up to the box and said "Well what can i say about him, whenever I thought of them i simply thought, you and he was you know."

"He was."

"Uncle mike, is here but Grandpa Fred was a really good friend to him and Richard is dead but was a really kind and generous person that I loved and deserves a lot better than life itself."

TBC hope you enjoyed this short chapter but it comes in as something else later please R and R also i am looking for a beta reader


	4. authors notes and help wanted

hi just wanting to ask if anyone has any ideas for new chapters and if anyone would like to be a beta for me please let me know in a private message so that noone knows any future ideas because the plan i had has gotten me confused sorry if you thought this was a chapter but the quicker you let me know the quicker this gets finished also if anyone wants me to do a fic i am familiar with pokemon, yugioh, digimon, total drama island and i started watching naruto a few weeks ago and am up to shippuden episode 51 also if their is any other anime or anything when i catch up with naruto i will probably watch. I mainly do yaoi and this fic was a one of but if you want straight or yuri put it out their and i will think about it


	5. The mystery

note: I think this is due an update because my site has been down because my computer went weird apologies to everyone please read and review also if anyone wants to be my beta then please let me know any ideas for this story from anyone also I have watched and caught up on Naruto so I will be very excited to do a story on that hopefully Yaoi but if its straight or Yuri (I don't like doing them but if it's for the reader I may) then let me know in any way. Also please let me know of any mistakes and I am putting a song of mines in this that I adore and sing everyday also that is not my address i just used a random name and put street on the end.

disclaimer: you get it by now i own nothing.

Davis (now Sharon) point of view or if it's in italics it's from June. Also I am rubbish with evil things

It was time that he knew, that everyone knew. Only one way to go about this a phone call.

_"Hey how are you. Yes I am good very good to be honest, so I was thinking do you want to um maybe um go out some time." Who was he (or now she) talking to, could it, was it."... tomorrow " It must be, it is my Matt. No, no, no, no, no, no I cannot have this I should just charge down to where they are tomorrow and expose him. He, he, he, just you wait my one and only love, just you wait. I will go and write this down before I forgot._

* * *

It was finally going to happen, I was going on a date with Matt, my life was complete, nothing could ruin my mood. "Hey how are you." I said

* * *

_"It is Davis Matt" where are they, oh no did I hear them wrong. wait what if he said the day after when I was thinking._

* * *

"Good you" I thought he was going to be honest with me but i heard a cough,sneeze and then saw him throw up a little in his mouth but swallow it back down.

Your not okay you have just threw up in your mouth and swallowed it back down, I grimaced but he thankfully didn't notice.

"Come on" I said whilst dragging him out of his chair and taking him to his. Thankfully remembering that 'Sharon' had never been to his and said "where do you live".

26 Williams road he said clearly not thinking that he gave a supposed stranger his address. This is just another sign that he is bad.

"I know what your thinking, what's Barney been drinking that girl was smoking hot" I quietly sang waiting because me and Matt used to always sing that

He groaned out " Yes I could 'ave nailed 'er but no it's not a failure cos theirs one thing she is not"

We both sang "To score a ten would be just fine but I'd rather be dressed to the nines" him a little more groggy but the song seemed to put a smile on his face

"It's a truth you can't ref-" He sang but I quickly finished because he could barely hold notes like he was whilst groaning them out so I finished "-uuuuuuuuuuu-u-u-ute"

Then we both sang "nothing suits me like a suit"

"picture a world were all the boys and girls are incredibly well dresses"

"That delivery guy in the jacket and tie  
That puppy in the double-breast  
That '80s dude in mutton chops  
That baby with a lollipop  
That lady cop who's kinda cute  
Nothing suits 'em like a suit  
Wingman I can wear  
They're oh so debonair  
The perfect way to snare  
a girl with daddy issues  
In navy blue or black  
Check out this perfect rack  
I want to give them a squeeze  
Oh really? Then answer these questions  
If you please  
What would you do if you had to choose  
Between your suits and a pot of gold? Suits.  
What would you say  
If you gave your suits away  
In return you'd never grow old? Suits.  
What would you pick  
One million chicks  
Or a single three-piece suit? It's moot.  
What if world peace  
Were within your reach ... Abbadabada I'm gonna stop you right there. It's suits. Come on, Lily. Get your head outta your ass.  
Two! Three! Four!  
Girls will go and girls will come  
But there's only one absolute  
Every bro on the go needs to know  
That there's no accepted substitute  
I'm sorry suits, let's make amends  
My Sunday best are my best friends  
Send casual Friday down the laundry shoot  
'Cuz nothing suits the undisputed oft-saluted suitor of repute  
Like a ... wait for it ...  
Suit!" We sang the rest me doing the long noted parts and Marshall, Ted, Lily and Robins voices

"That was amazing you have a good voice even when you are sick does that have something to so with the fact that you're in a band, yes I remembered that you're in a band." I said

"Me and Davis used to sing that before i started hating him." He said before looking down sad and still very pale.

"Why do you hate him or her" I said freezing thinking I had gave him a clue.

"I think he moved away or something and without telling me his best friend and if I am honest I sort of had a thing for him-"

"re-re-really"

"-because he looked like Tai my first ever crush."

When he said this I became sad all of a sudden because I now looked nothing like him. "I have a secret" I muttered but obviously not quite enough because the man I had just brought in from the car asked me what it was and I ,for obvious reasons, froze.

cliffhanger so i guess if you want to know what happens next you have to review and everything I asked for at the top if it's okay with my valued reader and may I just say how i met your mother - nothing suits me like a suit is an amazing song and that's why i put it in this chapter. Also a big hooray for me having a chapter with over a thousand words in it.


	6. Sharon-true identity revealed

Koumi-Loc I would like to thank you for reviewing every chapter and if you ever make an account then please send me a message also I may take a break from this story and write a one-shot about Naruto or something like that if anyone wants that but the next story will be a yaoi so any ideas.

disclaimer: thought I would put this differently so ... I own Digimon when I manage to create a time machine go back in time with this laptop and create it so basically I don't own it ... yet

Matt's point of view

"So what is your mystery?" Asked him like it is no big deal, good now she won't be suspicious of me and that if someone has a secret I have got to know.

"For a change this is one secret that you won't know even if you be-"

"How do you know-"stupid cough"-that I must know any secr-"this is getting really annoying"-et if their is one."Having to rush like that agitates me, good thing only Davis knows that

"Izzy told me and don't speak like that because we both know it agitates you."

"Davis is the only person that knows that" Oh so speaking slowly works.

"He told me before he left."

"But you said Izzy told you."

"I was joking, god, are you always this suspicious, well you are but only because-"

"because what" If she knew this then Davis will die by my two hands.

"because um Davis told me that it's because um um um um um you always thought that your parents was putting your vegetables mixed in with you orange juice and Yorkshire puddings before the divor-"

He realised he had said to much, and he certainly had because now Davis was definitely dead and if that wasn't enough then I will kill Tai because they look alike.

"I need to tell you something or I won't be able to live with myself after all I have just said." This was interesting.

"It's not your fault it's that bastard Davis's fau-"

"Exactly"

I am so confused right now "exactly what"

" I"

"Just spit it out right now"

"I'M DAVIS" he shouted a little to loud

another cliffhanger but I just needed to get a new chapter out because of the fact that my laptop went weird and I havent wrote a chapter for three weeks so here their is two chapters from today and yesterday please review and please give me story ideas new or this one


End file.
